Highlander: Vengance
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: After taking the heads of Jacob Kell and Connor Macleod, Duncan takes leave of the game for awhile. Yet some one is using Duncan MacLeod's name to hunt Immortals -Formerly Highlander: Who is Real- Complete.
1. Chapter 1

25 August 1917:

They say you never hear the shot that kills you, and this was true for one young soldier two weeks into his first tour of duty, it came out of no where as his platoon ran across the waste land that was the large town, with gun in hand they ran from doorway to doorway as the snap of a sniper rifle could be heard picking of the brave young men as they made their way to the church at the end of the street, a street that seemed to be hundreds of miles long. A voice yelled in pain as the bullet imbedded it's self into a soldiers neck. Once more another soldier fell by the side of the last few charged with securing and holding the church.

"Where the hell is he?"

"I don't kn…."

Once more the crack of the sniper took one more victim as the last two ran into the church doorway, as the doors opened one more crack could be heard as he fell hard against the arch, blood poured down his nose as he fell hard to the floor, slowly the long darkness over took him as he laughed silently at the single thought, you never hear the shot that kills you.

With a deep breath he awoke, his eyes opened, but only darkness could be seen, his fingers clawed at the cloth bag in front of his eyes. Finally after what seemed like hours he clawed a small hole in the back just enough to get his fingers threw to rip a small hole just enough for him to get threw. He pulled the black bag off him and stood to his feet shaking, confusion overwhelmed him as he looked around as suddenly a sharp pain rang in his head causing his legs to buckle under the pressure of this never before felt pain.

The door opened as a tall man entered wearing a medics uniform.

"Good your awake, I thought you'd never wake up"

"What? What the Fu…"

"We are in a church… their is no need for that language, we should get you out of here before the others see you, don't worry… I have got a body to be in your place!"

"What the hell is going on? I was shot in the head… right?"

With a slight laugh the strange tall man turned from a table and threw him some clothes as he spoke.

"I take it this is your first death… well lets begin at the start shall we?"

"First DEATH?"

"Your immortal soldier… we have a lot to talk about, but first we should get you out of here"

"Immor… no first you tell me what the FU… what is happening to me?"

"You're Immortal soldier, from what I think we have around ten minutes before your commanding officer comes bounding in here"

Moments later both the soldier and tall man slipped out of the church in German uniforms, hoping to get as far away from battlefield as possible, and their way out of war zone the tall man explained everything to him, what he was and how he could it to his own advantage.

After escaping from the church and battle zone the soldier stopped and looked at the tall man, confusion in his face at the story, immortality was a story of legends, it wasn't real. Yet here he stood, not too long ago a sniper bullet lodged into his head yet now not even a slight pain.

"So all I have to do to survive is use the sword? No problem I was fencing champion at Cambridge University"

"That won't do you any good. Most immortals have been doing this for centuries, I'm over 320 years old myself"

With shock the young soldier turned and looked directly into his eyes.

"What? How long will we live?"

"If you keep your head? Forever"

A slight smile crept over his face as they continued to move further and further away from the church and battle field.

Eventually they reached shores of England as both tired immortals made their way off the ship and onto the docks.

"We'll have you trained right away, others are out their"

With a nod the young soldier smiled and followed the Immortal who was to be his new teacher.

Present Day:

The four hundred year old immortal Duncan MacLeod sat looking out over the crystal mountains of Colorado with a content smile the morning sun rose in the sky as the cool winds blew off the mountains as he sat back on the porch of the log cabin, it was the last place on the face of the planet that he could sit back and relax as the game passed him by. He had come back too this place a few times in the last 50 years, each time he left the cabin to himself under the name of his own son.

For what seemed like the longest time he had simply sat and read his book, it must have been the third time he read it, it was a book stolen years earlier from the library of "The Watchers" it was part of the story of an old immortal and his friend Darius, he was studying it to find anyway of stopping the watchers whom interfered in his life for far too long. He had almost come to the end of the book as his eyes began dart around him as the altogether familiar sense of another immortal nearby, quickly he grabbed his sword from his side and rolled off his chair as a heavy blade passed threw the wooden frame, quickly jumping too his feet he blocked the second blow from the heavy sword and pushed it away. His eyes fell on the young woman facing him as he stepped back slowly in an attempt to give himself more room too fight.

Confusion over came her as she lowered her blade slightly in shock.

"Who the hell are you? Where is Duncan Macleod?"

"You're looking at him miss, and who the hell are you?"

"Jenna Minoa, You're not Duncan Macleod, I've been tracking him for years since he killed my husband 50 years ago"

Raising his voice slightly and keeping his sword ready too deflect his tone was one of pure annoyance at the arrogance of this woman.

"I AM Duncan Macleod Miss… And, I've never seen you before in my life. Now if you will please leave my in piece I have a lot of work to do, unless you wish to use that sword, but I would recommend against it"

With a heavy sigh she lowered her sword and placed it on the wooden deck as Macleod lowered his deadly ancient weapon and rested it by his side. With his left arm extended his motioned for her to sit, as pulled another chair to sit on.

"I don't know what your talking about Jenna, I can honestly I've never seen you before… tell me what happened?"

As he offered her a drink she began to recite her tale of immortality, love, betrayal and this other Duncan Macleod, his eyes began burn as he listened too her tale. Some one out there had began too use his name too hunt immortals? Let alone taking students then eventually taking his student's head.

"Tell me everything about this… Duncan Macleod Jenna, tell me everything you know"


	2. Chapter 2

Jenna told Duncan, the real Duncan Macleod everything she knew about the pretender using his god and honoured name, they both had begun the long journey bag to civilisation otherwise known and Joe's Blues bar. Casually Macleod entered with a warm smile expecting to be welcomed as an honoured patron, however he was met by the familiar pain of a bullet entering his body. His eyes fell in disbelieve onto the gun being held by his friend Joe Dawson, seconds later, as if in slow motion he saw the swing of a sword moving ever closer too his neck for the final blow. The disbelief in his face echoed threw the room as his eyes fell on the owner of the familiar sword. His last words echoed threw the room as the familiar darkness claimed him.

"Methos?"

He awoke in the basement of the bar surrounded by barrels of beer and bottles of wine. Once again the sound of a gun shot echoed threw the cellar followed by the agony of a bullet passing threw his knee followed by the opposite knee.

"Look at me Macleod. LOOK AT ME!"

Joe sat on a chair facing him, the barrel of his .44 Magnum smoking from the twin shots as a fist crashed against the left side of his jaw sending him crashing too the ground with a hard bang. He was pulled up and thrown against the chair as Methos held his sword ready to finish the job once and for all.

"Joe? Methos? What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up Mac" Methos replied. "You have no say here, We're threw… you hear me? We're threw!"

Stumbling too his feet Joe walked too his prisoner and squeezed his right knee with all the strength he could muster as Duncan screamed in pain.

"Why did you do it Macleod? WHY?"

"Do what?"

"Nick Wolfe, Amanda?

"Amanda? What happened?"

Methos fired a quick reply to his question, one that made the immortal shudder as the anger swelled with in him.

"First, you killed Nick Wolfe, took his head clean off, then; Amanda. From what I heard she put up a good fight"

"Why did you do it Mac?"

The disbelieve and anger ploughed threw him like a freight train, ignoring the pain as his knees reset themselves he stood to be quickly pushed back down by Methos.

"Amanda? What? She's dead?"

"You know DAMNED Well Mac, Why did you do it?"

"Forget it Methos, he's lost it again, take his head and get it over with!"

He couldn't believe what he had just heard, the second time in a few days that some one had tried too take his head in revenge for a killing that wasn't by his own hand, it had begun too come clear too him now, the pretender whom had taken Jenna's husband, had he killed Amanda and her student Nick? His eyes locked on too Methos' sword as it began it's deadly swing aiming for Duncan's neck, what happened next was in slow motion. Ever closer as he closed his eyes, at least it would be Methos who took his head, not some kill happy immortal looking to claim Duncan's head as a prize. Meer inches from his neck he heard the distinctive sound of a sword blocking another, a fight had begun, quickly swords clashed as he opened his eyes.

"Jenna? Methos STOP!"

"Not now Duncan… Who is this guy?"

"He's a friend!"

The expert blocks and thrusts rang threw the basement as the two immortals fought.

"Some friend Macleod, he was about too take your head!"

Seeing an opening her sword passed threw Methos' stomach as he fell to the floor, his sword, his life line crashing too the ground as she raised her own ready to strike. A few choice words from Duncan stopped her in her tracks as Joe shuffled to help Methos too his feet. For a moment they all stood in silence, looking at each other in disbelief at what had just happened in this past few moments.

"Mac who is this woman?"

"A new friend Joe!"

The old mortal watcher ran his eyes up and down the woman facing him, she was beautiful, delicate features yet a deadly expression in her eyes, it was clear she was still ready to strike if needed. With a slight smile on his face he looked at Methos and spoke.

"All my friends look like him, why do you always get the good ones Mac?"

"What happened with Amanda, Joe?"

"From what I was told, Duncan Macleod, YOU Hunted them for days, until Nick challenged you, after taking his head. Amanda found you in Prague two days ago, The challenge was made and excepted…"

"No! I was in Colorado two days ago…"

Jenna spoke quickly jumping in before Duncan could finish.

"It's HIM! The other one!"

"OTHER ONE?" Joe and Methos replied in unison.

"He killed my husband, I tracked down this one a few days ago in Colorado, all most took his head for it! It appears we all have the same problem fellas"

After hearing the full tale from Jenna and Duncan, the small group headed up to the main bar too formulate a plan, all the while Joe studied the young woman before him with interest, he knew her, but couldn't remember for the life in him where from.

As the long night drew too a close, Methos locked up the bar as Duncan poured one more drink for the group.

Joe's eyes suddenly darted back too Jenna with recognition, his eyes burned as he stood and walked up behind her, Her pail face and flame red hair ran down too just below her shoulder elegantly tied back behind her head.

With confidence he spoke a name that made her head whip around too face him, a name she hadn't heard for centuries.

"Jehanne la Pucelle? Daughter of Jacques D'Arc and Isabelle Romee?"

Recognising the name Methos almost dropped his drink in disbelief, his jaw almost hit the table as Duncan smiled slightly into his drink. In almost 600 years no one had recognised her, but for some reason this strange old mortal had.

"Once, yes… but not anymore not for almost 600 years. It's Jenna Minoa now, how did you recognise me old man?"

"Friends in low places"

"He's a watcher Jenna, more importantly my watcher right Joe?"

"I thought immortals and watchers never umm, hung out together"

"Special circumstances miss, I have so many questions…"

"Maybe when this is over old man, but for now, we have more important matters too attend to, like who is this fake Macleod?"

Joe once more returned too his seat, all the while his eyes on her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable, but Macleod trusted him and for the moment, so would she. As long as it served her purpose.

"I'll ask around, once I have a name, we'll set things in motion everyone clear?"

With a slight nod they all finished off their drinks, putting the earlier mix up behind them as Macleod left the bar with Jenna in tow.

"Wow! She's hot Methos! The legends are right. You think I got a shot with her?"

"Aren't you a little young for old man?"

"And your too old Methos!"


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos St. Michael a four thousand year old immortal now left the game and became a priest, pillar of the community a much loved and respected man in his parish left the alter after his service had ended, quietly he stood at the church door wishing his parishioners a good day as they left. As the last parishioner left the all to familiar pain rang threw his mind like a lightening bolt as the alert of another immortal close by, his eyes darted around the streets as he tried to find the immortal. However it was not easy to find an immortal on these back streets of the Bronx, New York.

The church doors opened directly onto the most run down streets in neighbourhood, burnt out cars and abandoned stores and apartments made up the streets like some kind of post apocalyptic world but it was a place he thought he could do the most good. In his long life he was a war lord, a soldier, a doctor, a shaman, married almost 30 times even an Egyptian Pharaoh but his true calling he found 50 years ago when he became a priest. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the immortal, long dark hair tied behind his head wearing a long black coat, black trousers and boots; a smile came over his face as he recognised the man from before he became a priest. Smiling the man walked over too him and held out his hand in greeting.

"Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod… what in the name of all things holy are you doing here?"

"What I can't drop in to an old friend from time to time?"

"It's been a few centuries since I saw you old friend"

"Well I was in the area and thought I'd drop by"

With a hug he slapped him on the back and lead him into the run down church and into his office behind the altar. Fifteen minutes past as the two immortals chatted about the old days over a large bottle of whiskey.

"Well Carlos, I gotta go, I have a hot date with twins tonight… perhaps you should come along. Could be fun"

"I can't Mac…"

"Give me one good reason why not and leave. But your giving up the time of your life"

Carlos stood to join him, however before he could speak the all too familiar pain of a sharp knife being trusted into his heart took over as he looked at Macleod in shock as blood poured over his robes, seeing the killer look in Macleod's eyes made him panic slightly as he feel to the floor as his life quickly past away. Picking up the priest with the knife still in his chest Macleod dragged him out the back door and into the car park away from the church as he pulled out his sword and severed the head of the priest. The skies darkened as the quickening enveloped him, windows exploded and trash cans erupted as the lightening storm faded as quickly as it started. As he fell to his knees the sound of an old woman screaming broke his concentration instantly he stood and spun on his heals as he pulled a gun from his jacket and shot the woman before placing it and his sword back into his coat as he ran away quickly into the back streets of the Bronx.

The doors to Joe's bar flung open as young woman came running in panic stricken, quickly she ran too Joe and slapped a file down on the bar.

"We got another one Joe, this time it's Carlos St. Michael"

"What?"

The disbelief in Joe's voice was evident as he quickly opened the file and thumbed threw it.

"Their's more sir, apparently an old woman was found shot threw the head near his body, this Macleod fake, has upped the game to killing mortals"

"Damn find Macleod and get him here now Louise. Quickly he's gonna wanna see this!"

"Aye sir!"

As quickly as she'd entered the bar she left as Joe sat down and read threw the file before him. Two hours later the young watcher pushed the doors opened almost bowing in respect as the real Duncan Macleod entered the bar, her face was one of owe and respect yet Macleod looked more then annoyed with the situation.

"Joe, who's your messenger?"

"She's new Mac… We got a problem. It appears your doppelganger has struck again"

"I know she told me, what have you got for me?"

His fists clenched tight as he looked at Joe as if too say 'one wrong word and I'll tear this place apart' however as he picked up the file on the counter something caught his eye, and English dagger.

"Joe, what is this"

"It was found in our victim's heart, one of our guys works for the NYPD; he took it before anyone saw it. We got a containment team there now"

Slowly Macleod picked up the dagger and ran his finger slowly over the intricately carved hilt.

"Mac?"

Glenfinnan, Scotland.

1810.

Walking threw the dark empty streets of this small town at night was not a safe thing too do, even for an immortal especially since the back streets where so tightly packed anyone looking for a quick steal usually hung out around these streets, almost the instant he passed the next corner the feeling of another immortal flooded over him as he gripped his cane ready to draw the deadly sword hidden from within. As he passed the next corner a blade was placed at his throat, his eyes widened at the feel of cold sharpened metal against an immortals only weakness as he quickly darted his eyes along the sharpened blade to the elegantly decorated hilt of a Scottish Claymore sword.

"Macleod you bastard!"

"Did I give you a little scare old friend?"

"Almost soiled my britches"

Mocking his old accent Duncan smiled as he stepped out of the shadows into the light while raising the sword to his shoulder playfully.

"Well ya shouldnee be going down dark alleys Fitz"

Four hours later the two immortals where enjoying a drink in the local pub, Fitz his usual self examined the drink with disgust as he raised it and yelled.

"HEY BAR KEEP, I ORDERED A DRINK NO THIS SWILL!"

Clearly annoyed the barman, a large man weighing over 250lbs almost 6 foot 3 inches in height leapt over the bar and pushed people out his way to get to Fitz, Macleod's eyes rolled as he thought to himself 'here we go again' one problem with this strange immortal he now called his friend was he never knew when to shut up. Looming over Fitz the barman grabbed him by his neatly pressed suit and pulled him too his feet and higher as he looked into his eyes and spoke with an accent that not even Macleod could translate.

"Pardon me sir… What?" Fitz replied though his coughs.

"If Yee have a Wee Probl'm With the Drink… Wither Pish off or I'll put yee threw Ma Bar Wendoww…. Li'l Man"

"Macleod, A little help please?"

Rolling his eyes Macleod stood and muttered 'Perfect' before he was grabbed by his collar and the two men where thrown out of the building by the large window. As Fitz hit the floor he fell before a young woman with a slight smile he stood and dusted himself off before bowing slightly.

"Hugh Fitzcairn very much at your service my dear"

Blushing slightly the young woman looked at him, however before she spoke the large barman threw the doors open and stopped for the briefest of moments before yelling at the two immortals as he broke into a full sprint.

"First yee insult ma bar, and noww yee make eyes on MY DAUGHTER, for this, yee both die!"

Once again Macleod rolled his eyes as he looked at Fitz before they both drew their swords and ready for the attack.

"Like Florence Macleod?"

"Perhaps Venice Fitz"

"Alright, on three… one… two… RUN AWAY!"

Macleod looked on in shock as he stood face to face with the man that was more then twice his size, his foul breath burned the immortal's nose as he stood his ground sword in hand at least until the large man ripped it from his hand and broke it over his knee. What happened next was a blur a flurry of left and right hooks ploughed into his face as the familiar sense once more took over him. Quickly he dodged the next punch and looked around expecting to see Fitz stood at his side, yet in his place was a short muscular built man, neatly cut hair and well dressed. Quickly he man ran at the barman and swept his legs from under him and kicked hard before he drew his sword and placed it at his throat, with a smile pulled it away and laughed as he looked at Macleod.

"Duncan Macleod?… Carlos St. Michael at your service sir… And that rather unusual little man running in the opposite direction was?"

"Hugh Fitzcairn… A man I intend too have words with later, so I guess it was you who sent the message?"

"Yes…"

Quickly he pulled out a small dagger and handed it too Macleod before he turned and left, an eerie feeling came over Macleod as he looked on with shock over what had just happened.

"Wait, what is this?"

"A test Macleod… A test"

"What?"

"A friend if yours asked me to give this too you, you call him Connor"

"Wait you know Connor?"

"Yes… He said it's 'Your Final Test'"

Back at Joe's bar Joe looked at Macleod with interest as he listened too the story, the small group had since moved too a small table away from the doors as Louise followed the two with a tray full of glasses and two bottles of scotch.

"I never knew what he meant by 'a test' but Carlos became a good friend. He left the game for the Church about fifty years ago… in some way he reminds me of Darius"

With a loud crash the bar doors slammed open as Methos bounced in followed by Jenna, Methos looked at Joe with shock as his eyes asked the question 'is it true' all they could see in the eyes of the group was 'yes'.


	4. Chapter 4

The news of Carlos' death was a major shock to every one in the bar. He was best known as a priest a man whom went out of his way to help anyone in need, now this atrocity. Who ever was using Duncan Macleod's name had upped the game by attacking mortals it seems that anyone who got in his way, but who was it? And why was he killing like this?

With a deep sigh Macleod looked around the bar for any sign of an answer as he ran his fingers threw his dark hair… everyone in the room shared the same thought 'who and why?'

The doors to the bar opened once more as two policemen entered. with a sigh Macleod looked up as the two men spoke.

"Joe, we've got a tape of the guy who killed Carlos and the old woman"

With a slight smile Macleod looked up at the two men, on the wrists was the unmistakable crest of 'The Watchers' as Joe stood and took the tape of the two men and placed it into the video behind the bar as everyone followed him to watch the screen behind the bar. Shock over came them as they saw murder of the priest and old woman from a security camera hidden in a church window. Macleod trained his eyes on the screen as he attempted to make out the immortal's face.

"My god Mac, it could be you!"

"I know Joe. Wait, Back up a couple of frames and slow it down!"

Joe reversed the tape ten frames and played it back at half speed as Macleod looked even closer at the screen and smiled slightly as he saw what he was looking for.

Images flashed in his mind as his memory once again replayed the events.

25 August 1917:

After escaping from the church and battle zone the soldier stopped and looked at the tall man, confusion in his face at the story, immortality was a story of legends, it wasn't real. Yet here he stood, not too long ago a sniper bullet lodged into his head yet now not even a slight pain.

"So all I have to do to survive is use the sword? No problem I was fencing champion at Cambridge University"

"That won't do you any good. Most immortals have been doing this for centuries, I'm over 320 years old myself"

With shock the young soldier turned and looked directly into his eyes.

"What? How long will we live?"

"If you keep your head? Forever"

A slight smile crept over his face as they continued to move further and further away from the church and battle field.

Eventually they reached shores of England as both tired immortals made their way off the ship and onto the docks.

"We'll have you trained right away, others are out their"

With a nod the young soldier smiled and followed the Immortal who was to be his new teacher. After teaching the soldier everything he needed to know it was time for the final test. The young soldier now carried a straight-bladed, three-quarter basket hilted sword that has been the regulation sword for officers of the line infantry of the British Army since 1897, as Macleod drew his favourite weapon the dragon carved ivory hilted Katana given to him by the Samurai warrior Hideo Koto.

Holding the blade with deadly precision he awaited the first attack which came quickly, yet easily deflected. With a quick spin he whipped his sword around and slashed an attack at the young man's legs sweeping them from under him quickly as he lost his balance and fell to the floor with a hard thud. Reaching out this hand Macleod pulled his young pupil too his feet and once again awaited the attack, after ten minutes of heavy training the young soldier had impressed Macleod enough to let him go his own way, he had not heard of nor seen him since he left his tutorage.

Macleod looked back at Joe and the rest as he smiled slightly, his eyes had shown his thoughts as Jenna nodded slightly.

"You know who it is don't you Macleod?"

"His name is George Anders the Third. He was a soldier in the first world war… I found him when he was trying to take a old church, he stayed with me for a few years as I trained him about his immortality, you know the usual when you find a newborn immortal. After awhile he left to begin a new life I never heard anything since… I thought he'd been killed"

"Apparently not Mac, but why would be impersonating you?"

Joe hobbled around the bar as the two police officers joined him at his side.

"Macleod has a… way about him, people trust him mortals and immortals alike"

Joe turned to the two officers as he spoke.

"Do some checking around see if you can find anything on this guy, get everyone up, this is top priority"

"Aye sir!"

They replied in unison as they left the Blues bar, Joe turned back to the group and smiled slightly.

"Half the local force is on the payroll, we got eyes and ears everywhere. We'll find him Mac"

"How did you know it was him, that video was pretty grainy?"

"How he moved Methos, it was how he moved… He was trained in fencing at Cambridge University, he always had trouble getting rid of that style"

Macleod's heart sank as his only thought was his old friend Amanda, he could till see her face, hear her voice and laugh as if she was standing in front of him at this moment. With a nod to Methos, Joe and the rest of the group left Macleod as he sat back in a chair and pulled a drink towards him. His anger was building as he blamed himself for her death, if he had not found Anders, she would still be alive now.

After four days of exhausting searches across the city nothing had turned up, Anders seemed to have disappeared under ground, Joe entered Macleod's apartment above the Dojo with a small file in hand as he sat down on the sofa facing a still sombre Macleod. With a deep sigh Joe pulled an empty bottle of scotch away from his drunk friend.

"Jesus Mac, how long have you been in here?"

With slurred speech he slowly sat up trying his best to stay sat up, yet failing miserably.

"Depends…. Depends on what day it issss"

"It's Monday Mac!"

"Then… umm…. Three… five days!"

"You've been in here for almost a week? Drunk? Mac you've gotta get over it, it wasn't your fault"

"I should've known… "

"You couldn't have known Mac, your not a mind reader"

"He always had a problem following orders and directions. I should've known this would happen"

Joe took the bottle and placed it on the counter in the kitchen area as Macleod staggered to his feet almost falling over the sofas as he slowly made his way towards the kitchen to grab another bottle of whiskey before it was quickly pulled out his hand by Joe.

"Give it back Joe…"

"Not a chance Mac"

"I said give it back Joe NOW!"

"Go to hell!"

"I'm already there"

Sighing deeply Joe placed the file in front of Macleod and opened it before he began to speak.

"We got nothing on this Anders after about fifty years ago… apparently after he left your tutorage he ran into some of his old army buddies, not knowing what had happened to him they thought he disserted the army and put him on some kind of drum head trail. He was found guilty and executed, Shot five times, his body was then wrapped and chained before being thrown into a river, weighted down he spent about twenty years under water before his body was finally brought to the surface. We don't know much of what happened since but it's clear that he went mad…"

"He blames me?"

"Twenty years under water is a long time, even for an immortal, just imagine how many times he drowned and revived only to drown again… with no end in sight"

"My god!"

"We don't have much but we think he's clocked up a head count of around 60, 50 of them confirmed kills. He's taking out the more powerful immortals, Carlos and Amanda are the latest. Mac this guy's dangerous… He's strategically taking out the more powerful immortals for one goal"

"He's coming for me"

"Mac this guy's a major problem. He maybe young but he's powerful. Jenna's husband was over 4'000 years old, and one of the most powerful, from what she said, Ander shot him then took his head. It seems to be his M.O"

"Not for much longer, I'm gonna kill him. Find him Joe, I want his head"


	5. Chapter 5

Depression can be a dangerous thing, but for an immortal it was even deadlier, the will to die can take a dangerous turn if a challenge was offered, somehow Macleod had to pull himself out and get his mind back on track something he had begun to do as he now knew where to find George Anders the Third. The immortal who had been using his identity for years, as he walked threw the small industrial estate the feeling of an immortal present sent his senses on high alert. Next he heard the sound of swords clashing in the distant, with that he broke into a sprint run towards the sound, rounding the next corner in the distance he saw the duelling immortals. The woman he had come to know as Jenna was having a difficult time fighting off the man he knew as Anders.

"ANDERS… PUT DOWN THAT LIGHT SNACK, HOW ABOUT THE MAIN COURSE?"

With a smile he walked to the two immortals and drew his sword, it was uncanny how much he looked like Macleod with the exception of his old style long hair tied back. Slowly Anders looked up and smiled an evil grin as he dodged Jenna's sword and trusted it threw her rib cage as she gasped for breath.

"Challenge has begun Macleod, no immortal can interfere"

"When did YOU care about the rules? I trained you better then that"

With a smile he picked up Jenna by her neck and threw her aside as he signalled to Macleod. Quickly Macleod ran towards him and jumped, spinning in the air quickly he landed behind him and launched his powerful attack. Yet Anders had already anticipated the attack and dropped to his knees and trusted his sword catching Duncan in his side. With a smile Anders twisted the sword playfully as he pulled it out of his old mentors body and smiled.

"Your slow old man"

"I'm just getting started"

Macleod launched into another deadly attack as each time it was easily deflected by his younger opponent, Shocked and staggering around Macleod attempted to keep his distance as he observed the other immortal whipping his sword in the air in circles before him. Like a deadly sharp shield Macleod was forced back as each blow he dealt was deflected with ease.

She awoke with a sharp breath and pain in her chest her eyes began to focus as her hearing returned to her, all she could hear was the clashing of swords, startled she jumped to her feet as she saw Macleod facing off against Anders. Yet it was evident that Macleod was having a hard time keeping his defences together.

With a smile as he stepped back Anders threw his sword down and reached into his coat to reveal an ivory handled Japanese sword, Duncan's eyes widened as he recognised the sword.

"Where did you get that?"

"E-Bay… where do you think? I… liberated it from a police lost and found. So to speak"

"You've made your first mistake, I shall never the sword of Connor Macleod"

With a deadly smile Anders launched into his attack with his first blow landing on Duncan's upper right leg, quickly Anders spun whipped the sword around and sliced again this time on Duncan's right cheek towards his ear, Connor's sword whipped threw the air as it sliced three more times twice across his chest and once his stomach. The moment every immortal fear happened to Macleod now, his sword fell from his hands as he barely managed to balance on his knees, with a deep sigh he closed his eyes and raised his arms out to level with his shoulder as if welcoming the inevitable death. Yet it never came, two loud gun shots could was only heard echoing threw the industrial estate and the sound of a body hitting the floor. He forced his eyes open to see Methos and Jenna standing before him with guns drawn as Anders lay to his left.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Duel's off Mac. You need help. Now get up before he…."

Methos looked around but their was no sign of Anders, or his sword, pulling back the hammer on his pistol once more he looked around to make sure Anders had gone as Jenna quickly picked up Duncan and left.

Back at The Gym Duncan replayed the battle over and over in his mind, swords clashing, expertly timed moves and an ability to get inside of Duncan's head like no one before could. How many heads had Anders taken? And who where they? Joe had said he hunted the oldest of immortals, but now it seemed as if he had hunted immortals who knew him. For the first time in awhile fear had gripped Duncan. 'NO' he thought as he quickly buried his fear. With a smile he looked up at the roof and laughed as he remembered something Darius had told him, something he had done to give himself the strength when he needed it the most.

Paris, France 1992

Macleod sat across from his old friend and mentor as they played their weekly game of chess together, to Macleod it seemed as if it was more of a chore to Darius as Macleod could rarely play at his level, although sometimes he let him win for the fun of it although he had never told him or let him know. They where talking about the disappearance of Connor and how it had effected Duncan, he had searched for as far as he could, even gotten a few immortal friends involved like Amanda and Hug Fitzcairn. Although Fitz, the constant thorn in Macleod's side even though he considered him a good friend, seemed to be more interested in how many women he could sleep with before he found Connor. Fitz once said 'If you want to find someone who doesn't want to be found, who do you ask?' His answer always came back to women.

"Knight to kings pawn four, Check-mate Duncan"

"What?"

Quickly Duncan looked over the chess board and smiled slightly, he was lead into a trap. The immortal monk had more then a few hundred years experience at chess, even though Macleod considered himself an expert. With a smile he looked up him and nodded.

"The game is yours, this time"

"You're worried about Connor aren't you?"

"It's been almost six months and nothing. When Rachel was killed in the explosion he withdrew into himself, I've never seen him like that. He's always got an inner strength but I've never seen him like that"

"Inner strength, Tell me Duncan, do you meditate?"

"Of course, clears the mind and relaxes the body, in our life it is necessary"

"No I mean have you ever gone deeper?"

"What do you mean?"

With a slight smile Darius stood and walked to the shelf behind him, after picking a book he walked back to Macleod and placed it in front of him.

"I was not the first to do this, but many years ago I was facing a difficult challenge and I was loosing a pivotal battle against an invading force, many souls where lost on the battle field and I had to signal a withdrawal"

"You ran?"

"I was different back then Duncan, as you where once. I had to assert my position as emperor of Persia by force. After my withdrawal I entered a deep state of meditation, very deep. At the time I thought it was a vision of one of the gods talking to me, I was wrong"

"Who was it?"

With a deep sigh and a look in his eyes he spoke softly as Macleod listened with interest, he told him about the vision and how he got to such a deep meditation, something that was both difficult and dangerous, even for an immortal. After the story finished for a moment Macleod daw his friend Darius the Monk in a different light, yet now he had atoned for all his sins.

With incense burning and acupuncture needles strategically placed threw his body, Macleod sat in the middle of the Gym with his sword laid out before him as he crossed his legs and closed his eyes, breathing deeply he felt a wave of warn water wash over his body as he entered a state of meditation focusing on his breath he continued to go deeper. The only sound he could hear was his own breathing and heart beating slowly… slower and slower until in his minds eye he saw a hill side. The colours, sounds and odours where beyond anything he had ever experience, it was as if he could taste the air it's self.

A sound of laughter slowly came into ear shot as he walked down the familiar yet unfamiliar terrain, slowly walking almost, as if he was underwater he finally made his way to the sound of the laughter. A small castle sat on the hill side over looking a loch, instantly he recognised the terrain. 'My god' he thought to himself as his steps became more real and fluid, a slender young woman appeared in the doorway of the small castle, with a smile she looked up at him and waved her hand. Before he knew what had happened he was standing next to her. She was beautiful, long golden hair, eyes that he got lost in. he could not help but run his eyes down her slender young body and smile slightly as he spoke in a soft Scottish accent.

"He's here… Come on in Duncan, we've been expecting you"

"You know me?"

"Of course, He said you would be calling. May I take your coat?"

With a sceptical nod as she took his coat he looked around, it was definitely sixteenth century, yet she looked as him as if she knew him, but he had never seen her in his long life.

"He'll be out in a moment, would you like a drink Duncan?"

"No thank you…"

A voice came from the far side of the large room, a voice that made him spin around as his jaw almost hit the floor.

"What's the matter Duncan, not thirsty?"

"C-Connor?"

"You were maybe expecting the tooth fairy?"

"How is this possible?"

With a smile Connor wrapped his arms around the young woman and laughed as he placed his hand to his own head and tapped it slightly.

"Because Duncan, I'm in here. Remember once take head, you take everything that an immortal is including his soul…"

Laughing slightly Duncan looked up and spoke softly. 'Thank you Darius'

"… Since you're here I take it you need some more help? Perhaps a little guidance?"

"A former student is out for my head… yet he is more powerful then any I have faced. He hunted friends even loved ones… in an effort to get to know me, I faced him once and lost"

"George Ander the Third"

"You know him?"

"I'm in head don't forget Duncan. Well, if he knows you, then you should forget everything"

"It's not that easy Connor, he doesn't care about the rules. He kills with a knife or gun before taking heads, when I fought him, he knew me too well, it wasn't until Methos and a friend stopped him short of taking my head"

"Jenna, they shot him twice. And he now carries my sword. I'm in your head don't forget"

With a smile Connor looked at him and pulled two swords as if from no where at all, as Duncan took the sword they where in a large empty field over looking Connor's home.

"Fight me Duncan, Try to take my head"

"But…"

"No buts…"

Quickly Connor lunged at him slicing his leg and stomach, pain shot threw Duncan as he fell to the floor.

"You should have been able to stop that brother. When you need…"

Before the sentence was finished Duncan was pulled away quickly, his next image was of Connor stood with the young woman smiling. Both in Scottish attire, realisation set in he looked on over them and smiled, the last thing he heard was Connor's voice.

"Don't worry Duncan, I'm happy here now with my Bonnie Heather… Forever as long as you live… so do we"

Duncan's eyes opened quickly as a feeling of calm and serenity washed over him only disturbed by the faces of Joe, Methos and Jenna.

"Jesus Mac, you look like shit!"

"Joe?"

"We've been calling you for three days"

"What? That's impossible, I just…"

With a smile he slowly unfolded his legs to the sound of cracks and clicks as his body readjusted its self.

"Where's Anders? Where is he Joe?"

A Dark look crept across his face as he grabbed his sword and straightened his back with satisfying crunch, now he knew what he had to do, and how could defeat this enemy.


	6. Chapter 6

**The search for George Anders took days, with every watcher under Joe's control out looking nothing had turned up. Methos and Jenna had taken a different approach, purposefully making it known that they where looking for him. Methos had taken apart an English themed bar across town in the hopes to get his attention while Jenna made her rounds with other immortals, although with some even a challenge had taken place where she had immerged victorious. After yet another two days with out success Macleod sat back in the Gym and sighed deeply. Anders had gone to ground, however Duncan had not given up, he had one last thing to try, a more direct approach. With the same dark look in his eye he pushed the doors open and left the gym. **

**Standing in the small industrial estate where he last fought Anders he called out loud.**

"**George Anders the Third! Are you afraid to face me? I will be right here… Come and get me you BASTARD!"**

**Twenty minutes later the feeling of a present immortal washed over him as looked around and saw in the distant a large man watching him with sword at his side.**

"**So come back for another beating old man?"**

"**RUN!"**

**With a dark smile Macleod drew his sword and walked calmly towards the man, as the both prepared for battle Macleod looked at him and laughed slightly.**

"**What is it with you and costumes?"**

"**I thought it would be fitting as you first met me in this uniform **_**Macleod.**_** Because of you I spent twenty years under water, petty your death will be quicker, yet I may just dump your body in the river, kinda' poetic justice don't you think?"**

"**Let's dance Anders!"**

**Swords clashed in an epic battle between good and evil that mirrored something from biblical times as Macleod fought too keep up with the younger pretender. His reflexes where slowly as his mind raced with attacks almost four steps in advance, Anders fought with brute force yet he could not get past his days fencing. Something Macleod used too his advantage, with over 400 years swordsmanship under his belt he still found it difficult to face this much younger and more powerful opponent. Yet one mistake was all Anders needed, quickly he whipped the Connor's sword threw the air catching Duncan deep across his chest almost down to the bone. With a harsh breath he staggered back as Anders lunged at him, quickly and overpowering the immense pain tearing threw his body, he grabbed both of his opponent's hands high above their heads as he raised his knee and kicked him hard into his chest, loosening Ander's grip on his sword as Macleod wrestled him to the ground as both swords flew in opposite directions. Seeing his opening Macleod jumped over Anders and grabbed the nearest weapon and stood ready to end it. Almost the instant he did, he looked down at the sword and smiled as a voice echoed in his mind. 'What's the matter Duncan, not thirsty?' A Powerful force overcame him as he felt like a passenger in a car as his consciousness was pushed too one side and a familiar presence over took him.**

**As Anders picked up Duncan's sword he looked at his opponent in shock as his whole body, facial expression and voice changed.**

"**You have a lot to learn Anders, but you won't get the chance"**

**Duncan lunged at him quickly, his style had changed also and that was something no one could have seen as Macleod fought with a strength he had never before encountered. Duncan whipped his sword around with the ease of 500 year old immortal trained in a way he could never expect nor defend against. Knowing he was facing a superior opponent Anders began pull back almost to the point of running before the next strike severed both of his hands. Screaming in pain he looked up at Duncan and laughed.**

"**I thought you where an easy target old friend… I was wrong"**

"**I don't know you… I am Connor Macleod of clan Macleod…"**

**Ander's eyes opened wide as he saw the sword blade moving slowly towards his neck.**

"… **And their can be… Only…"**

**Quickly Macleod's voice changed back to the deep growl he had come know as Duncan as the sword sliced threw his neck.**

"…**ONE!"**

**Duncan dropped his sword and stood in the middle of the industrial estate and looked up from the ground as he yelled.**

"**COME AND GET ME!"**

**Energy exploded all around him as he stood firm holding his ground as ribbons of energy and power off the dead immortal flowed threw him, each strike was lightening mixed with a powerful sexual relief as his body was thrown onto the floor by the discharge. In his mind's eye he could see the faces of every immortal Anders had killed with one face remaining constant, Amanda. He could feel her power and hear her voice speak too him. 'Thank you…' as the energy dissipated he stood and picked up the two swords before running from the scene as quickly as his body would take him.**

**Back at Joe's bar, Joe, Methos and Jenna awaited his arrival with a bottle of scotch on the table. Slowly the doors opened as they all looked around and a wounded and tired Duncan Macleod entered.**

"**Mac?"**

"**It's over Jenna"**

**With a smile she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist as tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke too him softly.**

"**Thank you Macleod, how can I ever repay you?"**

"**Just Leave me for now… I'll talk to you tomorrow"**

**The next day Macleod was sat in his loft over the Gym as the feeling of an immortal washed over him, with a slight smile on his face he walked to the door and opened it as Jenna stood in the door smiling slightly.**

"**Can I come in?"**

"**Of course"**

"**What happened out their Mac?"**

**With a smile he sat back on his sofa before telling her what had happened in his last encounter, she was immediately interested in his story.**

"**Can you teach me how to do that?"**

"**It could take awhile my dear… if your willing, but it will not be an easy road to travel"**

"**I have time, as long as it takes"**

**With shared drink between the two immortals, Duncan Macleod had found himself a new student. Be it one who is older then him, but with her youth and eagerness to learn interesting times lay ahead for the two new friends and immortals. With a smile she looked up at him, it was almost like the son coming out on a rainy day. He was instantly transfixed by her beauty.**

"**So tell me about Joe, he's… interesting"**

"**You don't know the half of it"**

**Story By**

**GW Ryan **


End file.
